without you im no one
by whitelotus123
Summary: Please help me were her only thoughts. why her. She already had to deal with a sexually and physically abusive dad. And whats with her dad trying to sell her to another man? All She wants is to end her life will Sesshomaru be there or is it to late.
1. Chapter 1

**HATRED:**

Hey people of earth. This is my very first story so please review and don't be cruel. (Wipes sweat of forehead) this is about a girl who is sexually and physically abused by her dad. She has moved to a new school and talks to no one. When her and Sesshomaru meet all hell breaks loose. **ENJOY!**

** First chapter: my life**

"Hey bitch what's taking you so long come down here and make me some damn breakfast!" Kagome jumped at her father's harsh words. She ran down the steps and started making breakfast she cooked some eggs and bacon. She looked at the food teasing her senses, she reached down to grab some when, and her father Houtio slammed her against the wall.

"Aw is the little wench hungry he grabbed bacon and put it on her plump pink lips teasing her to bite it. Then spit on her and threw her aside eating the bacon.

"Hurry up and get ready for school, remember be home by five sharp and no friends or else." He narrowed his eyes as tears flowed down her face. She got up and bowed to him and ran up to her room slamming the door closed. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she decided to leave her hair down. She sighed at herself. 'When is this hell going to be over' she thought as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

She was walking to school when a weird feeling came over her it felt as if someone was starring over her. She shivered and looked behind her. She was met with crimson eyes staring intently at her.

"Hey gorgeous what's your name. His hot breath traveling down her spine.

"I… I'm …m...kagome." She blushed deeper realizing that she had stuttered. He continued to stare at her making her feel uneasy. She politely smiled and turned around and kept on walking.

Naraku smirked as the young girl nearly ran to get away from him, his eyes eyed her figure and he growled to himself.

'She will be mine'

When kagome made it to school she was completely lost she had never been to a school where demons, humans and hanyous went to school together. She saw the main office and tried to walk as calmly as she could trying not to bring attention to herself. When I walked in I saw a girl about my age, she looked human and had dark ebony black hair and the biggest smile on her face. I felt calm and safe around her. She turned around and smiled even bigger if that's possible.

"Hey! Are you the new girl Kagome?"

"Yes, do you know where these classes are I handed her a little slip I got several weeks ago. "Oh yeah we have the first three classes together and some with my other friends. Now let's go or well be late."

I followed her until we saw the classroom door. I stopped and took a deep breathe Sango look at me and smiled she opened the door and walked in. As soon as I walked in I felt all the students' eyes on me. I blushed deeply and looked at the teacher. He appeared to be a demon. He smiled at me and introduced himself. Totosai pointed at a desk next to a silver haired boy. I went and sat down I felt a huge demonic strength over flowing me I felt as I couldn't breathe.

"She can actually handle his demonic aura." I sneaked a peek and almost gasped out loud. He was stunning! He had marble white skin long silver hair which looked really soft. And purple stripes and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. I realized I was staring when he looked at me and had an angry expression.

"Human why do you stare at this Sheshomaru?" He didn't show any emotion. I searched for any trace of well anything in his eyes, but there was nothing.

"Uhhh… sorry. My name is kagome I'm new here if you haven't noticed." I gently smiled at him.

He just turned around, her eyebrow raised.

'Talk about welcoming' I turned around and Sango was looking at me she seemed concerned. I weakly smiled and looked away. I realized there was a boy called Kouga staring at me. It was making kagome blush a little.

"So cutie what's your name?" Kouga asked leaning in closer almost an inch from her lips. She tried to lean back not wanting the attention she was getting. She looked at Sesshomaru for any sort of support. He simply ignored her and remained looking ahead at the teacher. After a while he heard a squeak and a gasp, he looked over and Kagome had just managed to dodge Kouga from kissing her. Sesshomaru let out a low growl looking at Kouga.

"What's your problem?" Kouga asked looking at the always calmed Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't want you near her leave her alone before I sink my claws to your neck." Sesshomaru looked away acting as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you for helping me." Kagome beamed with a gorgeous smile.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said.

**"Wow you sure know how to get a girl, your treating her like shit."**

'Leave at once.' Sesshomaru thought already feeling a huge headache, with that his inner demon left. Kagome looked at him he seemed tense, his jaw tightening. He looked in pain Kagome wanted to reach out and confort him. Before she could do anything the bell rang

Sesshomaru got up and kagome quickly followed him not wanting to lose his protection.

Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru realizing how tall he was she guessed he was about 6'2 she was deep in thought when Sesshomaru stopped, she hadn't noticed and ran into him. Sesshomaru looked back and was immediately lost within her brown pools.

"Umm… do you know what time it is?" Sesshomaru just kept starring at her then looked at the clock.

"Its 5:15." He immediately felt the young girl tense and he could smell her fear overpowering her. Kagome simply took off terrified of what her dad was going to do.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she ran and raised an eyebrow wondering what had her all upset for. Disgust filled him for feeling concern for a lowly human; he turned around and walked away.

'I'll find out tomorrow'


	2. Chapter 2

**HATRED:**

This is the next chapter: ENJOY, hope you all like it.

When kagome was only a block away from her house she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Her heart was pounding dangerously fast in her chest, threatening to jump out of her throat.

But her fear of her dad was greater than any pain she could be feeling right now. When she saw her house she slowed to a jog and cautiously went to her front door. Sweat dripped down her face fearing what her dad would do to her.

Kagome brought her trembling hand up and wiped her forehead, she bit her bottom lip and took her other hand and slowly turned the nob. As slowly as she could she pushed the door forward anticipating a hard blow to her face she closed her eyes and closed the door behind her.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and found herself alone.

'That's weird I wonder where he i…' she didn't get to finish because someone grabbed her from behind and put her in a head block.

Dropping all her stuff to the ground she gasped for air, squirming and kicking her world started to turn to a mind blowing red. 'Is he really going to kill me?' Tears fell from her eyes and she felt him punch her back, pushing all of her remaining air out of her lungs. She coughed furiously and felt his arm move away from her neck without any more strength she fell to the floor, with a hard thump.

"What the hell is wrong with you, can't you do anything right huh bitch. I strictly said to be here at five and you show up around six. YOU ARE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT." Houtio said as he picked her up roughly by her hair and quickly with all his strength slammed her back down on her face.

Sobs wrecked her body and she shook violently she screamed and curled up into a ball.

Houtio smirked at his trembling daughter this is exactly how he liked to see her

Broken.

**AROUND 8:00 P.M.**

After many hours he came back and Kagome was still on the ground, he walked over there and kicked her lightly on the head, he laughed at his daughters weakness. He picked her up and went up to her room and set her down on her bed. He looked at his daughter in amazement.

'She has grown a lot since the last time I looked at her like this.'

_A young Houtio carried an eight year old Kagome up to her room and set her down. He smirked when he looked at her breast they were so flat. But he could tell they were srarting to bud his groaned imagining his daughter at the age of sixteen. That would be the perfect time to sell her to some guy to do as he pleases with her and get tons of money…_

He reached down and started to unbutton her shirt her breasts were standing out as if teasing him. He rubbed his rough finger down her long white creamy legs. He felt her starting to stir so he quickly buttoned her shirt and left her room quickly.

'She will be mine.'

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I WONT KNOW IF TO CONTINUE OR NOT): CHAOO**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy to see reviews; since this is my very first fic i'm so excited. THANKS

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I hate seeing this. I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. Cough…cough…

THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE VIOLENCE. AND SESSHOMARU CARING DEEPLY FOR KAGOME AT THE END. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

**ENJOY******************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Suspicions

"Mmm…" Kagome's body was sore all over she looked at the clock on her white nightstand it was only four in the morning. Aching everywhere she got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Thanking the lucky stars that she didn't have a black eye and had all her teeth. But she didn't escape unharmed.

She saw a huge bruise in the middle of her forehead, scratches all over her neck and a couple bruises on her cheeks. 'Maybe some makeup will cover them.'

She grabbed some concealer and gently dabbed it on her forehead and rubbed it trying to make it mask the huge blue bruise. She winced when she pressed to hard, tears forming on her eyes. It covered some bruises but there was still a hint of blue on her forehead. She sighed she knew people would be looking and starting rumors about her.

The bruises on her cheeks were covered, you could only see them if you got really close to her face. To hide the scratches on her neck she grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her sensitive neck. Kagome washed up and put her hair up in a ponytail that still reached the middle of her back. She walked to her room and grabbed some jeans and a pink polo.

Hurrying downstairs before her father woke up she made breakfast and set the table. When she heard her father walking down the steps her heart started pounding furiously in her chest. Houtio merely looked at her and smirked sitting down, and starting to eat.

While bowing Kagome looked at her father before speaking.

"I have to leave schools about to start." Noticing her father nodding she quickly dashed for the door and walked to school. All the sudden everything went blurry and kagome fell to her knees. Naraku was walking by and he saw kagome on the ground and rushed over to her. He grabbed her arm but '_accidently' _scraped her breast. Feeling her shudder he brought her up and asked if she was okay. When kagome nodded and smiled she turned around thanking him and went on her way to school

Seeing Sango she brightened and ran up to the brunet.

"Hey Sango!" kagome smiled and hugged the shocked Sango smiled back noticing it was Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, how was your first day?" Sango asked motioning forward and soon they were both heading for their first period.

"It was great I met Sesshomaru! His really sweet I want to get to know him better." Kagome blushed thinking of Sesshomaru he was so amazing.

"OH Kagome how could I forget to introduce to everyone!" She pointed to Miroku.

"That's Miroku his…" She didn't finish when she heard Kagome gasp.

"How dare you touch me you letcher." Kagome planted a slap to Miroku causing Sango to giggle.

"My dear Kagome I was simply introducing myself." He said with innocent eyes. Sango just rolled his eyes and motioned to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"That's Inuyasha and his 'beloved' Kikyo." Sango rolled her eyes noticing Kagome not even listening instead looking at Sesshomaru.

Kagome realizing Sango had stopped talking calmly walked to her seat and sat down. She felt Sesshomaru looking at her when she turned to talk to him. She was faced by his cold stare only inches from her face. Except his eyes wasn't on her it was on her forehead. Kagome instantly tensed up fearing he would know her secret. He grasped her chin and stared deep into her eyes.

"Human what happened to your forehead and cheeks?" smelling her fear he let her go but not leaving her eyes.

"Uhhh…I hit my head opening the cabinet." He could tell she was lying but he simply ignored it, who was he to feel for her.

"I demand to know the truth." Sesshomaru said not realizing he spoke without thinking. He watched her expression soften and she simply looked away.

"Human answer me." After waiting minutes and minutes he started to get impatient.

Anger rising inside of him he got up from his seat and grasped her shirt lifting her with him.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW, YOU WILL NOT IGNORE THIS SESSHOMARU!" He had not realized that he was hurting her until he heard her whimper and started to shake.

"I…" She was caught off when tears fell from her eyes. Totosai rushed over to them and took Kagome from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"You young man will behave yourself around her!" Totosai grabbed Kagome and took her from the class. Looking back at Sesshomaru their gaze met. And for the first time Shesshomaru's heart sank.

Staying at the office for the day Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed out the school when the bells started ringing. Unknown to her Sesshomaru had been watching her and decided to go to her house later that day to apologize. He decided to do that to maintain his honor. (COUGH…COUGH… WINK…WINK)

Coming home on time Kagome walked in without fear and went to the kitchen. Her father was there with some woman kissing her neck. His hands were snaking their way up to her breasts, the woman threw her head back and saw Kagome, she immediately threw herself of off him.

He angrily told the woman they would continue later. When the woman left Houtio turned to the stove turning it on he waited for it to heat up. When he was satisfied he put his finger in the air motioning for her to come. When Kagome didn't, he viciously grabbed her wrist and put her bare hand on the stove.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pure pain while smoke rose from her hand, she started to cry uncontrollably. Houtio let her go and threw her on the ground.

"If you ever see me with a woman **NEVER** interrupt!" Kagome merely shook her head yes wishing for all the pain to disappear. She felt Houtio pick her up she trembled against his cruel touch. Houtio growled and shook her violently, angered by her fear of his touch. He simply threw her on her bed and locked the door. Kagome got up and went to her closet, and put on her favorite pajamas they were deep blue, with short shorts they had light blue hearts on them. She sighed and flopped on her bed crying from the pain she soon drifted into a very deep sleep.

***********************************SESSHOMARU'S ROOM****************************************

He paced back and forth wanted to remove the image of how she had looked at him. Her look was filled with sadness and pain, he felt as if he had let her down, was she mad at him?

"**What do you except you terrified the poor girl."**

"Silence I don't even care."

"**Yeah, that's why your pacing back and forth, go to her and apologize."**

Growling Sesshomaru forced the demon away from his thoughts, he couldn't hold it any more he jumped from his window and went to school. He quickly caught her scent, his heart fluttered her scent was filled with fear and hurt. He ignored how bad he felt and followed her scent, soon he was at her house but he realized how late it was so instead he jumped to her window and silently opened it not wanting to wake up the beauty in front of him. He walked over to her and took in how beautiful she looked.

The moon sculpted her face beautifully; her hair was spread around her face emphasizing ever curve she had to offer. Her lips were parted slightly. His eyes went down her body stopping at her breasts who were rising up slightly and her legs and slightly opened. He started to feel his member harden but stopped thinking lecherous thoughts when he saw her burnt hand. He surprised a growl. How dare someone hurt what is his, he was shocked by what he had said. To get a closer look he walked closer and examined her hand. He ripped part of his sleeve and wrapped the silky cloth around her hand kissing it lightly. He then kissed her forehead lightly. He wanted to stay here forever and holding her in his hands but decided he had to leave. Looking back once more Sesshomaru took in her beauty before he left.

'She will be mine'

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP.(:**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed it means so much. But if I don't get more reviews I might not continue on eith this story…**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW CHAPTER 4 ! KEEP ON REVIEWING I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED MOTIVATION. OH AND THEPANDAHATI GOT YOUR EXTRA SPRINKLES! **

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT HATE IT OR CANT STOP READING TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

The next day Kagome woke up and looked at her burnt hand. Her eyebrows knitted together trying to remember when she had placed a silky cloth on her hand. She looked at her window and it was opened. She threw it aside and decided to go make breakfast, when it was all completed she went to her room and put on her favorite dress.

It was a deep red and flowers all over it she went to her mirror and twirled around, smiling as she was confident she looked pretty. Not wanting to be there when her father woke she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She hadn't walked a couple of blocks when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, she took two steps back.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked playing with the bottom of her dress nervously.

"Follow." With that Sesshomaru turned and jumped over a 100-foot fence heading towards a part of the land she hadn't been to. She hurried after him and started to climb up the fence, and trying to cover herself since she had a dress on.

Sesshomaru noticed the girl was struggling and turned around and stared at her.

Kagome miscalculated a step and fell over the top of the fence; her hands wildly flew everywhere trying to catch something to catch herself. As the ground came closer and closer she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but instead was met by a pair of soft arms. 6

She was trembling when she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was holding her, when their gaze met she blushed and he let her go immediately. She fell with a loud thumb; she closed her eyes in pain and rubbing her back side. Sesshomaru merely turned around and kept walking where he had come from. He once again stopped at a nearby river and waited for the human to arrive.

"Sesshomaru where are we going? You keep on ignoring me and it's getting on my ner…" He quickly grabbed her waist making her stop talking and with one powerful jump he was in the air. He felt her tense but quickly relaxed spreading her arms out as if she was flying. He almost smirked at her child like behavior. When they landed on the ground He leaded her further into the woods, until it opened up into an incredible meadow. Kagome gasped loudly looking at the beautiful sight in front of her.

There were blue flowers sprinkled with yellow daisies playfully dancing with the wind on the edge of the meadow there were millions of roses. There were cherry blossoms everywhere their leaves falling everywhere. Sesshomaru nervously looked at her wanting to know if she liked this place.

"Sessh…Sesshomaru this is so amazing, thank you for showing me." When Kagome looked to her side she noticed that Sesshomaru was gone, when looked to her left he was sitting under an immense tree looking at her as if waiting for her. Kagome walked over to him smiling and closing her eyes feeling the air soothing, she had never felt so calm and peaceful.

When she got to him she sat down close to him, but not quite touching him, unhappy by the gap between them he grabbed her wait and pressed her against him. She was afraid she wasn't used to a man touching her without harming her. But Kagome immediately relaxed when Sesshomaru started to gently rub her arm. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, she wanted to be like this for forever, in the arms of the man she loved.

'Did I just say love?' Her heart fluttered thinking of them two together.

Sesshomaru felt kagome's heart increase and turned to her grasping her chin lifting her face to his. His eyes were burning through her head, but she saw another emotion, did Sesshomaru actually care for her as she did to him? She turned red when she saw him close his eyes and leaning in closer to her, she closed her eyes as if it was an instinct and leaned closer into his touch.

When their lips met it was a burst of passion, Kagome was in heaven not wanting this moment to end she threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Growling at passion and enraged that she was being the dominant one he laid her back on the ground breaking the kiss, almost smiling when her heard her protest. As he looked down at her he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. The roses matched her dress making her figure blend in and, the deep color of red popped against her black ebony hair.

Sesshomaru pulled a piece of hair from her face and leaned into her neck smelling her purity and innocence. Kagome started squirming underneath him begging to kiss again. He fulfilled her wish and kissed her slamming his lips down on her, he felt her moan and her arousal poured into his nose. He could feel himself already stiffening, how he wish he could slam into her. When he felt her tongue running across his bottom lip he stopped the kiss.

"If you wish to maintain your purity you shall stop what you're doing."

"I think I can handle you Sesshomaru! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Kagome laughed loudly and ran away from Sesshomaru. Playfully growling he chased after her giving her an advantage at first but quickly increasing his speed. He picked her up bridal style causing her to squeak. She smiled brightly and his heart melted, but he maintained his expressionless face. He held her there for minutes just staring at her. He felt a deep connection for this girl she was amazing and so different.

Kagome broke the silence, awkwardly looking away she whispered something in his ear.

"I have to pee, I'll be right back." He pulled back and almost laughed when he saw her squirming and as red as the roses around her. He gently put her down and watched her leave into the meadow.

While Kagome went deeper and deeper into the meadow she felt this weird feeling that someone was following her. She was going to turn around when someone slammed her against a tree, and felt a cold hand rising up her dress. Her only thoughts were: _Sesshomaru_

_hahahahahaha suspense_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I have two questions

Do any of you read fan fics on your phone? Cause when I get on the website and looking for stories some are white and some turn light blue? What does it mean if it turns light blue?

**WOOHOO I GOT 5 MORE REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY**

***THROWS FIST INTO AIR* I LOVE YOU PEOPLE3**

SORRY IF THE LAST SCENE IN THE STORY BOTHERED ONE OF YOU ALL ABOUT RAPE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. IM TRULY SORRY I WILL PUT UP SIGNS. JUST FOR YOU. I DOUBT ANYONE OTHER THEN THE REVIEWS I HAVE READ THIS STORY SO I GUESS REVIEWS DON'T MATTER.

*Cry's hysterically* enjoy

**Chapter 5:**

_While Kagome went deeper and deeper into the meadow she felt this weird feeling that someone was following her. She was going to turn around when someone slammed her against a tree, and felt a cold hand rising up her dress. Her only thoughts were: __Sesshomaru_

Fear and disgust filled her body; the thought of being touched by an unknown man was revolting to her.

'You're finally mine' her capturer said whispering against her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her chills throughout her body. She wanted to scream for Sesshomaru but her body wouldn't move. All kagome wanted to do, was to be with her love Sesshomaru. She sadly smiled; she had admitted her love too late he would never hear her. She would surely dye after this man had his way with her.

**Warning this might offend you I don't know: it's close to rape**

The man rose further up tracing his tongue along her neck grabbing her hair forcing her head back to get better access. Kagome tried to get away but quickly stopped when she felt himself letting out a moan and stiffening.

"GROWS! Get of off me!" Kagome was trying to move away from him flattening herself against the tree.

'Sesshomaru please help me! Where are you?'

**END OF THAT SCENCE:**

The disgusting feel of his arousal left her thigh suddenly followed by an animalistic growl. Kagome quickly spun around and her eyes grew in amazement Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red, he had Naraku pinned against the blood stained ground barring his fangs. Naraku punched Sesshomaru swiftly but was sliced in return by Sesshomaru's dangerously sharp claws. He brought his claws up and held it there for a couple seconds.

Kagome realized what he was going to do and ran towards the two powerful youkai and sat between them, just as Sesshomaru's claws were coming to get Naraku. As soon as Sesshomaru saw Kagome in the way he stopped his hand just an inch from her face, but the look in his eyes still thirsted for blood.

"Please…" it was nothing more than a mere whisper. Kagome was so frightened but not as much as with her dad, she rather die at the hands of the man she loved then at her filthy fathers hands.

She looked deep into his eyes and noticed he was fighting against himself.

"Get…away!" Sesshomaru growled, her eyes widened and she stood up.

"**I told you she's not strong enough you should've left her, you idiot." **When Kagome didn't move away the demon screamed out in shock.

"**WHAT!"** The demon shouted when kagome walked closer to him, noticing Sesshomaru lifting his claws she quickly jumped into his arms. Sesshomaru grabbed both of her arms and dug his claws into his delicate skin. As he pulled her deeper into the hug, it burnt so much she felt like crying and screaming out in pain. But Kagome stood her ground she would not leave Sesshomaru at his time of need

As they were both busy hugging each other Naraku took this opportunity and walked behind Kagome.

"I planted a poison in him my love, he is not in control of himself. Nor will he as long as you're alive. So my dear Kagome which will it be, are you going to save him before the poison spreads and kills him or are you going to leave him here and die a slow painful death."

"Just give me one night with him." Kagome said battling the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It will not work if you give your purity to him." Naraku said getting angry thinking of the two lovers screaming each other's name.

"You creep I wasn't planning on doing that, now leave or I won't tell you tomorrow." With that Naraku smirked at her comment and disappeared.

"Ka…kagome…" Sesshomaru collapsed.

'Ugh why in the hell can I not move' Sesshomaru thought, his anger rising as he had made a complete fool of himself in front of the girl he cared most about. He tried moving his arms but to no avail. He stopped when he felt something warm falling on himself, he looked up from the ground he was laying on and there was Kagome.

'Is…is she crying?' then he remembered what Naraku was talking about.

"You will not give your life for me." He said ignoring the pain in her eyes; he would never let her die that way, never.

"I am though and you can't stop me, I will not let you die that way never." Sesshomaru's eyes widened she felt the same as he did; she was indeed a very special girl. Kagome smiled weakly and looked up to the skies noticing the sun was setting; She thanked the gods they were underneath a tree.

'At least were not in the open.' Kagome put Sesshomaru's head on her lap and traced the stripes that decorated his face.

"Kagome…you do realize that's making me feel…umm." Curse this girl he could never maintain his exposure around her. When he looked at her he noticed she was blushing deeply and looking at his pants noticing his stiffness. When she realized he was looking at her she immediately looked away.

Sesshomaru smirked how he longed for her to touch him. He let a low growl feeling himself growing larger, it was starting to strain against his hakama.

"Kagome take my hakama off." He felt her stiffen and tried not to smile.

"What! No."

"Do as I say." He felt her breathe in a gasp and pulled him against the tree so he was sitting up. He watched as she went towards him eyes on the floor she got on her knees and started to untie his hakama. When his arousal flew out he heard her gasp and close her eyes.

**Warning ****This will contain touching and ejaculation*****

'I can start to feel my hands and hips' he smirked _perfect._ He grasped her hand and put it on his member. Her eyes flew opened and looked at him deep into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid Kagome, just feel it." Kagome looked down and her heart sped up he was so big. Sesshomaru smirked as if knowing her thoughts, he was really proud of himself he was ten inches when hard. And it grew while he turned into his true form right before a demon marked his mate.

He closed his eyes when he started to feel Kagome run her finger up his shaft and tracing the stripes he had on it. He growled when she grasped his member more forcefully. She quickly let go and looked embarrassed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Keep doing that." His head went back and bucked his hips against her hand. She was going faster and was getting very aroused herself; she looked at his arousal and decided to do something she never would've done. She wrapped her lips around his sex.

"Ahh..Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned he was amazed what this girl could do to him. Kagome was going deeper now almost engulfing him all the way, and for the part she couldn't swallow her hand massaged it. She started to go faster and faster, feeling Sesshomaru breathing hard and bucking his hips wildly.

Sesshomaru could feel a stirring in his stomach going down to his lower region and grasped her head pushing his member all the way in.

He threw his head back and let out a loud growl at his release, Kagome enjoyed the pulsing in her mouth and swallowed every last drop.

**SCENE ENDS HERE:**

When Sesshomaru was done he tucked away his sex and pulled Kagome around his arms. He could feel her arousal growing and tried to control himself, he will not let her give up her life. He grasped her chin and pulled her face towards him and kissed her passionately.

After a while they were both asleep and Kagome opened her eyes she looked up and breathed in deeply.

Tomorrow she would lose her life for him, Naraku will kill her and she'll lose him forever. She quietly slipped from his grasp and started to walk away she could see Naraku waiting for her.

She looked back at him was last time.

'_Good bye Sesshomaru' _

DUM DUM DUM! CHAPTER 5 IS OVER! THAT TOOK FOREVER OMG.

REVIEW GUYS PLEASE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO SEE A NEW PERSON.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

REVIEW PLEASE!

I LOVE YOU ALL

"My kagome you sure look lovely under this moon light."

"Shut up! And just kill me already." Her heart clenched up thinking of never seeing her love again.

"No, no I will not kill you I will make you suffer more than that." He pulled her closer to him smelling her disgust for him; he smiled and ran his hands through her hair. She shuddered in disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I told your dad everything you have done, he is waiting for you right now at home with many surprises for you." He smiled when he felt her start to shake in fear.

"What about Sess…Sesshomaru?" She could feel her tears about to fall; her heart sank and broke into a million pieces.

"He's going to think your dead, you and your dad are going to be moving to another country by tomorrow. You will never see you're beloved again. Now leave your dad is waiting."

He disappeared and Kagome fell to her knees, her breathe hitched when she thought of all the things her dad was going to do. But she will never let Sesshomaru die.

Without looking back she got up and started to walk home. Through the whole walk all she was thinking was about Sesshomaru, how could she live without him.

When she had finally gotten home she was exhausted, she got inside and the smell of alcohol. It was all dark and then the lights turned all on. Kagome gasped when she saw three men hungrily looking at her one of them was even her dad.

"So." (Hiccup) '"which one of you want my lovely daughter?"

"I don't know Houtio, let's see a little bit more of her." The tall dark haired guy with muscles that rippled through his shirt.

He grabbed her wrist and led her away from everyone else; he threw her inside of her room and locked the door behind.

"Well Kagome, that is your name right?" He took a step forward while Kagome took a step back.

"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed as she landed a powerful slap on his left cheek. His eyes turned blood red and she quickly realized that he was a demon.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"Let the fun begin"


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" Bankontsu asked as he tried to hear anything happening in the other room.

"Of course the poison should've worn of by now, he'll be on his way about right now, and he'll take Kagome and take somewhere safe. Then we go after a couple years and destroy his heart."

"Why do you hate Sesshomaru so much?"

"Let's just say it's not Sesshomaru I hate." Houtio eyes closed as he remembered years ago that fateful night.

_A young Houtio heard grunts coming from their room when he had come back from work; walking quietly upstairs he pressed his ear to the door and listened. _

"_INUTASHIO!" Izayoi cried out in pleasure. He could hear the sounds of Inutashio grunting nearing his own climax._

_He had been so mad he barged in With a gun and had wounded Inutashio, Houtio threatened if he didn't leave he would kill his wife, with that Inutashio looked back at his beloved and left. Houtio jumped in the bed with her. He growled out frustrated and pulled out his own member._

_THIS INCLUDES RAPE: **********************************************************_

_Izayoi screamed and tried to get away, but Houtio planted a deadly blow to her flawless face. He then grabbed her breast roughly and slammed into her ignoring the scream of pain she cried out. Not caring for her own pleasure he kept on slamming into her._

"_HUUH Bitch is this not good enough for you!" Izayoi merely closed her eyes and yelped in pain as he bit at her perk pink nub. She could feel his thrusts increasing in velocity and he growled out his climax. He looked down at his wife and grabbed her neck. He laughed loudly as the life draine…._

"He's here." Houtio said as he snapped out of his reflection. After a couple seconds Sesshomaru barged through the door and without looking at the two men and

rushed to the room where he smelt Kagome and another man.

When he ran in he growled loudly and the demon inside stopped kissing kagome's neck and growled back. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes and ran forward quickly severing the demons head.

When he looked at Kagome his anger rose more she had no life in her eyes, her usual stunning smile had disappeared and her face was covered in blood. He picked her up and jumped out the window.

'Don't worry Kagome where I'm taking you no one will ever hurt you ever again, I promise that.' He was comforted when he could still smell her purity in-tact.

"Sess-sesshomaru…" He could smell the tears coming and he hugged her closer to his body, He ran swiftly and was soon at the western lands castle. He didn't bother with the door and jumped to the fifth floor and broke the window down climbing into his magnificent room.

He set her down on his bed and laid down next to her. He drew her closer to his body and waited until she had relaxed. Smelling her emotions calming he gently stroked her arm careful to not cut her with his incredibly sharp claws.

He soon drifted into sleep and dreamt peacefully.

He awoke the next day waiting for an emotional day watching her cry, he scrunched his nose not wanting to smell the fragrance of her tears.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kagome wasn't there; he quickly got up and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned to his. Her hair was wild she turned to look at him and quickly brightened up.

"Oh sesshomaru you awake." She smiled and crawled over to him resting her head against his rock hard chest. Sesshomaru ran his hand up her back admiring her bravery. Any other woman would've been scared for life but not Kagome, she acted as if she was unfaced.

"May i have a bit of privacy to bathe?" She smiled when Sesshomaru nodded and made his way out the door.

Kagome ran into the bathroom, her jaw dropped at the size of the bathroom. She cautiously dropped her clothes and jumped into the already prepared bath. The welcoming warm water hugged her body deliciously, she closed her eyes and the very first image that popped in her mind was Sesshomaru. She imagined his flawless body pressed against hers and whimpering against her neck.

Sesshomaru had forgotten to tell her that he needed her at once after she was done. So he turned on his heels and made his way to the bathroom. He had heard her mumble something from the inside, curiosity taking over his body he leaned in towards the door.

That's when it hit him, Sesshomaru almost fell to his knees he had never smelt something so intoxicating, he barged into the bathroom and took in her body.

"SESSHOMARU! GET OUT" She tried to conceal her naked form from his eyes. But Sesshomaru beat her to it and took his clothing off and had already joined her. She squeaked in embarrassed as he picked her up and positioned her on his lap. Kagome felt so safe so protected in his arms.

"Sesshomaru… I ummm… I love you." She was taken aback at her confidence and waited for his response.

Sesshomaru was stunned at what she had said. He couldn't get the words out, so he just sat there for minutes to surprised to move.

'He doesn't love me?' Kagome's heart was shattered. She sprang up and left the bathroom grabbing her clothes and leaving the castle. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Sesshomaru stayed in the bath waiting for her to return, but when nightfall had come he decided to go and find her. When he was dressed he headed outside and followed the scent of her tears. He walked for what seemed to be forever until he spotted her at the edge of a cliff.

He simply looked at her in awe, she was so stunning. Kagome had gotten up and whispered his name then jumped off the cliff. His reaction was quick and he also dove off the cliff and quickly got her.

"What were you thinking?"

He was furious and ran to the castle barging into his room and tossing her on the bed.

"Are you insane! What would I do without you?"

"Obviously a lot, since you don't love me!" Tears flowed from her face and she turned her back to him.

He walked towards the bed and pushed her gently on her back, and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome without you i'm hopelessly lost, your everything I've ever wanted in a woman, you fulfill me. And I love you more than anything." He looked at her eyes and she had the biggest smile he had seen.

She grabbed his velvety soft hair and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru growled at her confidence and took control of the kiss and bit her bottom lip softly.

LEMON STARTS HERE*****************************************************************

When he heard her moan he quickly ripped her shirt and her bra at the same time not wanting to waste time.

"Sesshomaru don't stare." She quickly blushed a deep red and covered her breast. Growling at the loss of the lovely sight he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

He hungrily licked his lips.

Cupping her breasts he sighed in relief, how long had he waited to do that.

He reached down and put the perk pink bud against his mouth, kagome moaned and pushed up wanting more from him.

He started to flick his tongue around, and swirling around the bud making it stand hard, not forgetting about the other breast he played with it with the other hand.

"Uhhh… Sesshomaru i...i need you." He growled he was going to enjoy this not rush into anything.

He gently pulled her skirt off taking her panties with it, his member harden instantly as he saw her naked underneath her.

"You're beautiful." He said taking her by surprise. He couldn't hold it anymore he went down and kissed her swiftly, and then to her neck sucking where her pulse was. Kagome started to feel a hot sensation between her legs and she shut them tight trying to relief these feeling she was having.

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and licked down the valley of her breast and down her toned stomach and stopped for a second. Then he licked the bundle of nerves between her legs, and kagome screamed in pure bliss. What he had did sent jolts of pleasure up her spine.

"More I need more Sesshomaru." He growled the vibrations sending her over the edge.

Sesshomaru quickly inserted two fingers into her wet cavern and she whimpered against his touch. He started sliding them in and out faster while licking the bundle of nerves. He savered every moan every whimper she had to offer him. Soon she cried out her climax as her juices oozed out of her body. He felt her walls tighten on his fingers,

He thought she wouldn't want any more so he got up but was tackled back down on his back.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." She quickly took off his shirt and hakama and starred at his hardened member. She was determined to hear him moan.

She ran a warm finger up his shaft, and without permission she grabbed his erection and began to rub it. She heard him gasp and tense up. She leaned down and licked the tip seductively, eager to hear his sounds of intense pleasure. She moistened her lips before engulfing him in her mouth, her tongue swirling every now and then. Her right hand encircled the part that wasn't in her mouth and stroked it while still sucking on his tip.

That's when she heard it; it was a deep throaty moan that made her shiver from head to toe. Pleased to hear him she gulped and went deeper down his shaft feeling him tense more and grip the sheets beside him. Ripping holes in them.

"Kagome it's so wa-warm." She felt his leg began to twitch in pleasure, he could feel his release coming he pressed his eyes closed and another deep moan escaped his lips. He could feel the pressure increasing and he knew if he came he would become soft and would have to work hard to increase his member once again.

So he turned them over and sighed into her neck feeling her heated core pressing slightly on his member. She squeaked when he started to rub his arousal up and down her sex.

"Sess-seshomaru I need you now!" not wanting to wait any longer he slid in but stopped immediately when he heard her yelp in pain. He bent down and kissed her tears away while playing with her breast wanting to take her attention away from the pain. When she nodded he passed through barrier.

They both gasped as gold and brown eyes met and he leaned down and kissed her gently. When she bucked her hips against his member, he let out a moan loving the feeling of her tightness pressing against his member.

He leaned forward burying his head in her neck, his long silky hair draping over her body.

He started with small thrusts not wanting to harm her, she gave high moans making him wants to plunge into her deeply and thrust into her like a wild animal. But he cared for her more than that.

"Are you ready?" When she nodded he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. He spread her legs around his waist and started to pump into her faster. Loving the sounds she was making, he started to rub her bundle of nerves fast enough to make her scream out in pleasure as she came.

"SESSHOMARU!"Her walls clammed down and she dug her nails into his back.

And he came twice as hard he grunted loudly as he bit down on her neck marking her as his.

He fell back onto the bed and held her against his body he could still feel her legs twitching and he smirked.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you as well my love."

He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep quickly.

THAT WAS SO FREAKING LONG! GOSH LOL

That was my very first lemon


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up the next day yawning wildly and turning her gaze to the man next to her. A blush quickly decorated her face when she remembered what had happened the night before. She could still feel his arousal sliding in and out of her. She whimpered when the warmth started to spread through her legs.

Sesshomaru had been awake the whole time but just smirked when he started to smell her arousal grow.

"My love are you thinking of our encounter last night." He almost rolled his eyes when she squeaked and hid underneath the covers.

All the sudden Kagome sprang up and ran to the bathroom and started to spew her guts out into the toilet. Concerned filled him and he quickly ran to her side grabbing her long hair out of the way. He soothingly stroked her back trying to give any effort that he could.

When she was done she fell to the floor her strength was gone, Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her back on the bed, that's when the smell hit him.

He bent down towards her and he nudged her throat kissing the crescent moon that adorned her neck.

"My mate I have spectacular news." Kagome looked at him deep in the eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Kagome you're pregnant." He felt her body shake with excitement and she jumped on the bed and screamed and jumped into his lap. She closed her eyes and laid against his chest a tear of pure happiness.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" When Sesshomaru nodded his head yes she gave him a look which kind of said 'well what are you waiting for tell me!'

"I'll leave it to be a surprise." He smiled when she crossed her arms and started to pout.

"Hey Houtio when are we going to get them, I'm starting to get bored of being here stuck with you telling me what to do." Bankotsu had just finished ripping a girl in half after she had refused to bed him.

"Kagome is pregnant we will wait a couple months then we go." Houtio was at his limit with Bankotsu he was as whiny as any women he had ever been with.

"Sesshomaru you never told me you had a garden!" Kagome sighed as she smelled the innocence of the flowers. She threw her arms up and twirled around.

"Do you smell that my love?" She said lovingly as she rubbed her now swollen belly. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and put his hands in her stomach and stroked the edge where he knew the baby was.

Kagome was started to get really emotional these past few days but Sesshomaru kept quiet and did his best to please her. She had threatened him a couple days later with a sword, when he had said that she was getting bigger. He had referred to her stomach but the emotionally wrecked kagome had taken this the wrong way and put the sword to his neck. Crying hysterically.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I look pretty?" She gave him the death glare and waited for his answer.

"Of course." He squeezed her tightly but remembering not to squeeze her stomach to tight.

His body stiffened when he smelt the demon he had killed back at her house. But he had been too entertained to realize it. Bankotsu landed in front of them with his immense sword on his back.

"What do you want here?" Sesshomaru hid Kagome behind him protectively and took out his sword.

"Please Sesshomaru I only want the girl, I don't want to fight." Sesshomaru had no need to reply to this lowly human. Bankotsu shrugged and sped forward lightning fast. Sesshomaru smirked and went forward as well, their swords clashed with a deafening clank.

Kagome flinched and stepped back protectively holding her stomach, there is no way she was going to let her baby die.

Bankotsu was leading Sesshomaru away further from Kagome when he through a powdered dust at him, Sesshomaru stopped to shake his head but it was too late.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed when Bankotsu lunged at her, in the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru actually show true terror and run as fast as he could towards her.

Bankotsu smirked and swiftly drew his sword and plunged it into her stomach.

"AHHHHH!" kagome screamed in agony as the sword punctured her stomach and exited out the other side. 'My baby' Kagome whispered and collapsed to her knees.

Bankostu kicked her down and disappeared Sesshomaru came to her and knelt by her and picked her up bridal-style.

"I-I so-sorry Sesshomaru I fa-failed y-you." Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at her shattered stomach. She coughed up blood and the life drained from her face

"I-I lo-love you." The last breathe exited her mouth and her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru stood there rage pouring out of every crevasse of his body. He fell to the floor with her clutched tightly in his arms and kissed her frigid forehead.

Not realizing it tears started to flow from his very eyes. He went stiff and with one hand wiped it off and leaning in with Kagome. How could he have left her die like that.

"You didn't fail me my lo-love I failed you." His heart was shattered into billions of pieces. His love his life his very own soul had died and he couldn't stop it.

DUM DUM DUM DUM WILL KAGOME LIVE OR WILL HER BABY BE THE ONLY SURVIVER

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay well for two chapters there have been no review so I'm guessing that no one's reading it no more so I'm canceling this story

bye


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stood there for motionless; he had dried of tears hours ago. All he could do at this point was hold onto kagome and close his eyes in pain.

"Sesshomaru." He quickly looked up and saw a priestess floating in front of him.

"Who are you?" He growled not wanting her to touch kagome.

"My name is Midoroku, I am a priestess and I am here to tell you that your beloved wife is still alive. I had placed a barrier around her and her pups a second before she was struck." She hadn't finished when Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Then why has her heart stopped beating, and you can clearly see…" Midoroku raised her hand to silence him.

"You didn't let me complete my sentence. Anyway as I was saying, The barrier gave the effect of her death and she could feel everything unfortunately, the wound is false by the way. There is however a down side to this spell." Sever a down side to this spell." She walked over and pressed her hand against Kagome's forehead.

She looked at Sesshomaru with tear filled eyes.

"You will have to choose between her or your pups." Sesshomaru stiffened and looked at Kagome.

"I ca-cant choose." He become enraged with anger. 'there must be something I can do'

"Very well then youkai, then you will be put to the test." Midoroku raised her hand and his world become dark. Sesshomaru walked forward and came up to a wall.

'What the hell is going on?' He punched the wall causing it to collapsed. His eyebrow raised and he walked forward. A sword came faster then he could react and stabbed through the chest.

This wasn't any normal sword it seemed to burn against his heart. There was a purple glow forming and he dropped to his knees, the pain was unbearable even to him.

Midoroku stayed over him watching him carefully, if he could survive this kagome would be saved.

Days past and Sesshomaru couldn't do it anymore, everytime he wanted to give up, kagome filled his mid giving him the power to go on.

Midoroku had, had enough and she decided to make his torture stop, the spell was cast away and the room lit up.

Sesshomaru gasped for air and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred with pain and anguish.

His gaze lowered and there was Kagome starring back at him. His heart filled with happiness and he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I-I thought I was a goner." Kagome buried her head into his chest and cried while holding her stomach.

Sesshomaru held her tighter and relief washed over him. He was complete now.

"I love you kagome." He was surprised as the words rolled so easily of his tongue.

"I love you to Sesshomaru." She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He picked her up and led her to their room.

Sesshomaru laid her down and stroked her cheek lovingly and smiled down at her. How she had changed them since the first time he laid eyes on her, she had him wrapped around her finger.

Suddenly her face scrunched in pain and his eyes opened wildly. She was in **LABOR!.**

'Damn everything!'

'I'm going to have to deliver thi**s **baby by myself' Sesshomaru nearly passed out when he thought of this. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Kagome I'm going to have to be you mid-wife!"

"**WHAT"**


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru went to the bathroom and grabbed a ton of blankets and a water basin. His head was spinning and sweat dripped down his forehead. He wanted this to be a dream and just wake up and be in his mate's arms.

"SESSHOMARU HURRY UP DAMN IT!" He jumped and rushed in the room the smell of blood filled the room and he hurried over to kagome.

He ripped off her kimono and watched her bare nude body, he was actually getting aroused!

Kagome noticed this and kicked him in the face.

"Damn It Sesshomaru this is no time to get all horny on me do something!" kagome's head flew back and she screamed out in pure agony. She just wanted this to be over.

"Uhhh push kagome!" Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed; Sesshomaru looked down and nearly died when he saw the head starting to pop out.

Kagome was screaming her ass of it hurt like hell. Her legs were trembling and sweat covered her body, the sheets below her were soaked.

Sesshomaru grabbed the towels and wrapped the baby when it had come out, kagome was crying and Sesshomaru was in complete shock. He stared at the body and put it in the basin washing all the guck it had on off. The baby looked up at him and smiled with a little fang hanging out. Sesshomaru smiled and stroked his cheek. He noticed it had two little black ear on top of his head, and black hair like his moms.

Pride washed over Sesshomaru when he saw the two stripes on his cheeks like his, but the babies were blue. There was a crescent moon on his forehead, but the most stunning feature was his strikingly golden eyes. They were even brighter than his and Inuyasha's!

"Sesshomaru can I see my baby?" Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to the heavy breathing kagome and handed her the baby.

Tears built up in Kagome's eyes, they had a healthy baby boy. He looked at kagome and smiled gently grabbing her breast. Kagome got the hint and started to breast feed him. Sesshomaru walked over to kagome a placed a gentle kiss on her fore-head and closed his eyes. He had a family that loved him and now he had a beautiful mate and a beautiful heir.

"Kagome I want to name him Yuukan." Kagome nodded and smiled and Sesshomaru came and laid by her.

"I love you kagome."

"I love you to sesshy." His eyebrow twitched and he smiled.

**It's over! But guys I have a new and better story up: it's called: **

_**LOVE IS SO OVER RATED **_

**Please read it and support me (: tell me what you think about it. You can find it in my page**

**Chaos love you all**


End file.
